


Expecting

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am very sorry that I took this down. I will add more as soon as possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry that I took this down. I will add more as soon as possible.

Chapter 1

President Underwood strokes his favorite Secret Service Agent's back as he dry heaves over an Oval Office paper basket. Nothing comes out but a bit of spit, despite the spasms that wrack his torso.

"Stomach bug, Meechum?" Frank asks sympathetically, offering a bottle of water.

Draining the bottle, Edward wipes his lips neatly, with the back of his hand before finally answering. "No Sir. I'm pregnant."

"There's some sort of flu going around the Justice department," Frank babbles, seemingly incapable of processing the bombshell statement. "But Jackie told me that they served bad clams in the cafeteria last we..eek." Frank sits down, taking Edward with him, speechless perhaps a first for the second term President.

"Is it mine or Seth's?" he asks, words dropping like bricks of granite.

"No...Doug's. Or yours. Or Seth's?" Bending at the waist, his face in his hands, the normally stalwart agent begins to sob. Frank pats his back again, awkwardly this time but not without sympathy.

"Nancy! Get my wife in here. Now!"

Chapter 2

Claire insists that Edward sees the White House staff physician immediately.

"I won't take no for an answer, " she tells the two men, her lips thinning dangerously. They follow meekly in her wake, her Louboutons click briskly on the marble floors. Edward insists on being examined alone, though both Underwoods are burning with curiosity and are very close to barging in anyway.

"What good is it being the Goddamn President if I'm stuck out here. Waiting. " he adds peevishly. Only his great affection and respect for Edward is keeping him parked on the waiting room bench.

"He doesn't look pregnant, " Claire observes. "But if his appetite is diminished..."

"It's his clothes. If he'd taken me up on our offer, he'd be wearing bespoke suits and there'd be no disguising a thickening waist."

She pats his hand, then takes it in hers, lacing their fingers together. "We have to remain unified, Francis. Whatever he decides to do, we have to support him."

"Do you think he'll want to keep it?"

"I didn't even know he was fertile. Frankly, I doubt that Edward knew himself. I've never met a more conscientious man. Besides, he may not even be pregnant. Those home tests are unreliable."

Frank shakes his head. "Oh, he's pregnant all right. I can smell it on him. I just didn't put two and two together. It's my job to anticipate everything but I didn't anticipate this."

"If it makes you feel better, neither did I," she admits. "He may want to keep it."

"He doesn't even know who sired the pup." Frank adds absently, wondering if anyone would notice him listening at the door.

"You know it doesn't matter, " Claire continues archly.

"What do you mean? " "Playing dumb is unattractive, Francis. You know what I'm talking about."

He does. When an Omega gets with pup, it's the pack's Alpha that's designated the official Father, his mate, the Mother, regardless of how many subordinate Alphas have knotted the expecting. It's just rare, very rare that a pack would have even one additional Alpha. Most are happiest with a Beta or two to help raise the pups.

But for a Presidents like Frank, a natural Alpha among alphas, surrounding himself with virile pack subordinates seems a natural extension of his and Claire's unquestioned power. The result? The pack's only other Omega being shared between Seth and Doug, after Frank and Claire had taken their pleasure first, often while the others looked on.

"You are right. We have to be supportive, regardless of what he chooses," Frank pronounces, the sentiment as settled as if carved in stone. The exam room door opens, the doctor stepping out, a clip board covered with notes beneath his arm. "President Underwood, Mrs. Underwood," he smiles. "I'm finished, for now. Edward is waiting for you."

Chapter 3

Edward is very pale, nearly as pale as the paper sheet that's wrapped loosely around his hips as he sits on the exam table. His socks are still on, the only stitch he's wearing, his suit draped neatly over a chair, his under things folded neatly on the seat. Francis glances everywhere but Edward, cataloging the fetal growth chart on the wall, the stirrups at the end of the table, where Edward must have just rested his heels, spreading his thighs for an internal exam.

"What the hell is that?" he asks. breaking the silence, pointing at a fat, winged fairy doll hanging from the ceiling above the head of the table. Claire and Edward share a knowing smile.

"It's something to look at while you lie there."she explains, though Frank still doesn't quite understand. Maybe because he is finally looking at Edward, at the soft swelling of breast tissue surrounding his nipples, which are two sizes larger and four shades darker than before. Stranger still, there's plenty of silky black hair covering his chest, tapering down Edward's abdomen. His waist, normally so slender, is swollen.

"Are those stretch marks? " he asks leaning closer and squinting.

"Some coconut oil will do wonders," Claire says firmly. "We can go upstairs and I'll help you with that."

"But what did the doctor find?" Frank protests, feeling his control, if he'd ever had any in this matter, is slipping away.

"I'm three months along. Too late for me to do anything " Edward admits softly, adding, "I swear I didn't know. I just thought I was sick:"

"You aren't the first nor the last that's happened to, " Claire says, hugging him fiercely.

"Three months?", Frank repeats. running through his perfect mental calendar. "That would have been the night of the Jefferson Ball!"

"Oh, dear,"Claire exclaims as Edward nods, suddenly crestfallen.

"So it really could be any one of the three of us," Frank continues, regretting it immediately as Edward bursts into tearre again. .

Chapter 4

_Would you look at this clusterfuck? It's my own damned fault. I suppose I just got used to leading a pack of two. Hell, half the time Claire leads me and that's how it's always been and will be, to the end of time. Mating her made me the Alpha I am today and our marriage has never been stronger. But look at poor Meechum, hanging on by a thread because I was too preoccupied. And leave it to me to round out my pack with two of the cutest little alphas known to man, ornery little whelps, both of them. Two alphas instead another omega or two or even a beta, like sensible folk. Not that Claire and I have made it official with Doug and Seth yet, either, another piece of business needing attending to. But for now, I'm going to calm our little cutie the best way i know how and if things go the way I expect, all the better. There's no time like the present to put my house in order._

He looks at Claire and she nods, their agreement unspoken. Spitting into his right palm, Frank leans until his body is lined up with Edward's.

"Honey, what do you want? It's up to you but we could make you ours. We'd take such good care of you and the pup."

Edward tries to stop crying, it's easy to see how much he wants to please them but it only leads to more sobs, even as he nods and chokes out, "Yes, S..sir. M'am. Please."

That's all it takes. Frank's spit slick hand snakes out, taking the back of his neck in a vice-like grip, his fingernails biting into Edward'ss skin, an approximation of the mating bite that will bind them as a family. This works; Edward'ss mouth drops open, silent but for a moan of pleasure, his pain forgotten. His body is soft and pliable, as limp as a newborn kitten transported in its mother's mouth. Clothing is shed, though the exam room door isn't locked; only a fool would barge in at a moment like this. Coaxing Edward to his feet, Frank looms over him, almost on tiptoes so that he can reach the sweet spot just above the nape of his neck. Before he can even line up his cock to Edward's hole, still slick from the lubricant applied to accommodate the doctor's speculum, Frank is biting hard, drawing blood as his salivary glands flood him mouth, coating the surface with his alpha hormones. Claire helps, holding Edward tight, her hand wrapped around his slender dick as the President's knot slides inside. The three of them make music together, a cacophany of hungry growls and moans and swears. When they are done, when Frank's knot finally releases, Claire licks them both clean, purring with contentment as they stroke her, coaxing her together with their hands until she come as just as hard, the warmth of Edward's blood and their combined semen filling her mouth.

Chapter 5

The doctor times his return very well; Claire is dressed and Edward nearly there. Without his dress shirt, jacket and tie, Frank looks ten years younger in his tight white t-shirt. He's slow to dress, his attention to dressing interrupted by an insatiable need to touch their sweet little omega, cupping his plump new breasts or rubbing the swell of his filled belly. It doesn't matter now that Seth or Doug might have sired the pup; it's Frank's offspring now, his and Claire's as much as Edward's and it's all he can do to keep from shouting the good news from the rooftops. The doctor's foot slips on a puddle of semen as he approaches the exam table, Frank catching him by the elbow to keep him from falling ass over tea kettle. There's jizz everwhere, dripping from every surface and despite this, Claire manages to look cool and collected, perfectly presentable despite her recent come bath. Edward fairs nearly as well, his eyes still puffy from crying and there's a flaky white crust drying in patches across his skin. It's Frank who looks positively depraved, exhausted and dehydrated. If someone had posed him next to a overtaxed stud donkey, with bulging eyes and a lolling tongue, the resemblance would have been uncanny. The doctor smiles, not the least put out by the pungent cloud of sex saturates the room.

"Ah, I take it that congratulations are in order?"

Frank beams. "Yes, Dr. Parkers. Good news." He places an arm across Edward's and Claire's shoulders. "We are pleased to announce that Edward has become an Underwood." He kisses Edward's cheek. "Our beautiful bride!"

Chapter 6

"Do you think he's alright?" Seth asks again, fiddling with his tie, purple this time, a compromise in loyalties. He feels unmoored, restless despite the fact that he and Doug are denning together, two alphas caught in the Underwood's orbit, not bidden to sleep with the pack. It smarts, sure, but Edward makes it better. He's sweet and pliable when he joins them in their big bed, spending at least one night a week with them at the apartment instead of the Residence. Not that Edward is officially part of the Underwood's pack, either, but he's the closest thing to it. Doug looks up from his laptop, peering over his glasses. They are at home but the work never stops.

"I'm sure Ed's fine. He threw up. Frank and Claire took him to see the staff doctor. Maybe it was the bad clams.

"But if he's sick..." Seth puts down the reheated frozen pizza, their dinner that night. He's not a cook, not like Doug, who is a goddamn perfectionist and takes hours to present a perfect meal so takeout or frozen pizza is their compromise. It's their night with Ed. They'd waited on the latest episode of Game of Thrones so that they could watch it together. Ed's not there.

"Do you want me to call them? Call Frank? Interrupt his evening? _Their_ evening?"

Doug has a point. It's hard being a subordinate alpha, even though a man like Frank is strong enough to keep them in their place. It's a relief for both men, to have found what they'd needed more than a conventional marriage, an omega or two, a white picket fence, the whole nine yards. Neither would trade a thrilling minute of it, though both pretend that they don't want more.

"Nah," Seth replies dejectedly, hissing as he burns a fingertip on the hot baking pan. He serves up the pizza, splitting it in two, even bringing Doug his portion like a good, obedient beta and not an alpha with a knot that's half swollen just thinking about Edward. And that's not even taking Claire into account. She's like Mount Everest to Seth and Doug; not cold, precisely, but distant, insurmountable, participating but holding back because only she and Frank are pack.

"You want to screw after dinner?" asks Doug, a small, sympathetic smile warming his face.

"You can top," Seth replies, grinning with relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Underwood has been known to swagger from time to time, most often after putting an enemy or loyal employee firmly in their rightful place. His swagger is different today, more of a proud strut, reminding Seth of his boyhood back lot, where a stray rooster held court, attacking feral cats, coyotes and a curious blue eyed boy that ventured too close to its harem. As he surreptitiously eyes the President, Seth suddenly feels sick, remembering the scar that still marks the soft skin behind his left knee, where the bird's sharp talon had clawed.

  
He can tell Doug senses a change as well, his nostrils flaring and his bright, intelligent eyes narrowing as he stands up, looking like nothing so much as a Meerkat on sentry duty. If Frank senses his alphas' alarm, he doesn't show it, whistling a bluesy tune as he takes his seat at his desk.

And there's the matter of Edward, who would normally have trotted obediently at Frank's heels but was conspicuously absenr.

'Still sick?' Seth worries, his stomach tightening with increased anxiety that even Doug's dick couldn't quell the night before and again, this morning. Seth shifts in his seat, the mild ache between his buttocks flaring into discomfort, a minor inconvenience in comparison to the release of pent up stress.

"Where's Ed?" Doug asks bluntly, forgoing the show of manners he is usually delighted to display to the world's most powerful Alpha, their alpha, despite the lack of formal adoption into Underwood's pack.

  
Frank slowly places his hands flat on the surface of his desk, his jaw and neck muscles almost bulging as he hunches forward, like a bull ready to stampede, leaving nothing but dust and blood in his wake.

  
Astonishingly, Doug doesn't back down and when Seth steps behind him, protecting the Chief of Staff's flank, Doug asks again.

No, _demands_ this time, Seth realizes, now catching the sweet odor that lingers like a cloud around the President, the perfume of a pregnant omega. Seth inhales again, savoring the sweet notes of sex and lust and the pride of growing family. his cock swelling as he rrealizes that it's Ed, _their_ Ed, who has got a belly full of pup.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sits up in bed, swings his feet to the floor and stands. The door lead ring to the Presidential bedroom's enough suite bathroom is open and if he hurries, ignoring Claire's sleepy voice, Edward might just make it in time. It's unfortunate that his center of gravity has shifted already, due to thick bump beneath his navel., moving from his shoulders to his hips. It's enough to cause a stumble as he rushes to the toilet, uncertain which need is more urgent voiding his bladder or vomiting. The question is answered by default. His urine streams down his legs as he lurches to the toilet, kneeling down and bracing himself as the thin, sour bile shoots from his gaping mouth. He thinks it's over when it starts again, tears of shame rolling down his cheeks as he truly loses the contents of his stomach, all too aware of his soaked. clammy briefs and the puddle of urine beneath his knees.

Grabbing toilet paper, he tries frantically to clean up, wiping the seat of the toilet before flushing the vomitousted contents of the toilet. He can't even begin to imagine use the monogrammed White House towels to try to mop up the piss. Shivering, he sits on the cold tiles so that he can pull off his briefs without falling down. Bunching them so that the dry sections of fabric are facing out, he frantically begins to tackle the pool of smelly cooling piss.

"Edward? "

He pulls off his tshirt, too, dropping it into the liquid, sloshing it around fruitlessly. 

"Edward, look at me."

Without a bit of hesitation, his face snaps up so that their eyes meet; now bonded to the Underwood's, Edward is now the most junior member of the pack and Second Wife to Claire's First. There is nothing he would do for either of them, though he suspects that this has always been the case.

"You've had a little accident, " she observes, smiling as she pushes a sweaty lock of black hair off his forehead. He shivers when her fingers stroke hu is skin, a flock of goosebumps rising as he realizes just how cold he's gotten and how much his bodily functions have sapped his strength.

"I'm sorry, M'am," Edward tries to tell her, wishing that a hole would form and swallow him up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seth suddenly feels choked by his clothes, by the tie around his neck, which he yanks off first. By the shirt and jacket, which suddenly seem too small for his muscular yet padded torso. And most of all, his trousers because he's never been harder, a combination of hormones assaulting the primitive part of his brain - both Edward’s deliciously compelling scent and the acrid smell of alphas prepared to spar for a mate. In front of him, Doug has stripped to the waist, his slim, tough body is poised to fight, like a mongoose that's spotted a King Cobra. Not a king but a President, not a snake but a battle-tested bull.

"He's ours," Doug states almost calmly as he edges closer to the desk. Seth, kicking off his shoes and pushing off his pants, follows. He can tell immediately that despite out numbering Frank, they are hopelessly outclassed. Logically, Seth understands this but his body says otherwise. His jutting, dripping cock insists on fighting for their pregnant omega. Insists that Frank won't share - why would he? He hasn't made them pack, after all this time. 

Frank is still, only the clenched muscles of his jaw and battle stance disttnguishes him from his calm, authoritative persona. He's fully dressed and cool, not a hair out of place as he laughs at the presumption of Doug's claim.

With Seth at his back Doug lunges forward, his hands like claws ready to rip out the older man’s throat.

"No."

Doug falters, dropping to his knees and Frank's voice has the same electric effect on Seth, who finds himself quivering on the rug, his plump, tender belly exposed.

It had been ludicrous to even attempt to overthrow Frank. Seth waits with his eyes clamped shut, Doug whimpering beside him, for Frank's coup de gras.

The sound of a zipper doesn't register in his frantic brain but the hot splash of piss across Seth's face does. Sputtering, he sits up, grinning as he automatically runs his fingers through his urine soaked hair, hardly aware of the creamy white fluid dripping from his cock. Doug howls with ecstasy as he rolls in the puddle of Frank's making. It's official, they are pack.


End file.
